Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus corresponding to print service.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are printing apparatuses that each are connected to a network and are capable of receiving print data from an information processing apparatus through the network and printing the print data.
In recent years, cloud print services that print without using printer drivers (or print applications) designed for use with individual printing apparatuses are beginning to be used (for example, a printing system in the publication of Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2013-522774). Print services represented by cloud print service attracts attention because it is capable of performing printing without installation of a print driver specified for a printing apparatus in tablet terminals or mobile terminals.
In print service described in the publication of Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2013-522774, a user logs in print service from a tablet terminal or a mobile terminal, and transmits print data to a print server providing the print service after logging in. The print server transmits print data to a printing apparatus through a network, thereby enabling printing from the user's tablet terminal or mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, print services are used by a plurality of organizations and individuals, and user management is performed using identifications (IDs) for print services. The IDs are independent of the individual organizations. That is, an ID for print service used for the user management in the print service may not match a user ID that is assigned by an individual organization and unique in the organization.
Here, in a printing apparatus that performs user authentication management, there are cases where processing associated with the user ID unique in the organization is desired even when print data is received from the print service.
In view of this, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-18404 discusses a printing apparatus that stores a table in which user IDs used in user authentication management of a printing apparatus are associated with IDs used in print service.